Alone at home
by Psychotic Jackass
Summary: Pourquoi donc Derek et Casey ont-ils aussi mal réagi ? Et si, au lieu d'avoir peur de commettre un meurtre en étant seuls ensemble, les deux adolescents avaient peur de faire exactement le contraire, à savoir se sauter dessus ?
1. Prologue

_Voilà, je__ re__garde beaucoup de vidéos de Derek et Casey et je lis aussi beaucoup de fan fictions. J'ai eu envie d'en écrire une moi aussi donc me voilà ! J'aimerais tellement qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble (enfin je crois que tout le monde n'attends que ça ! ^^) J'espère que quelques personnes vont s'arrêter sur mon histoire (l'espoir fait vivre) parce que ça me ferait très plaisir. _

_Personnages : Derek & Casey ( on s'en serait pas douter !)_

_Histoire : Cela fait deux ans que Derek et Casey ne font que se chercher au grand damne de leurs parents qui rêvent d'une vie familiale calme et paisible. Nora et Georges, en désespoir de cause, leur annonce qu'ils vont devoir passer les prochaines vacances scolaires tout seuls et surtout…ensemble ! Pourquoi donc Derek et Casey ont-ils aussi mal réagi ? Et si, au lieu d'avoir peur de commettre un meurtre en étant seuls ensemble, les deux adolescents auraient peur de faire exactement le contraire, à savoir se sauter dessus ?_

_Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_C'est ma première fic alors surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! on commence par un prologue vraiment très petit._

_PS : Excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes._

_En espèrent quelques reviews,_

_Psychotic-Jackass_

**Prologue**

Comme d'habitude Casey s'était levée tôt afin d'être à l'heure au lycée. Derek, lui, était parti quelque peu en retard.

Comme d'habitude c'est avec Emily que Casey avait passée sa journée alors que Derek, lui, était resté en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis Sam et Ralph.

Et comme d'habitude Derek s'était amusé à faire des crasses à Casey, sa demi-sœur. C'était inévitable. C'était comme ça.

En bref, c'était une journée normale pour Derek Venturi et Casey Macdonald. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient…

Il était aux environ de vingt heures chez les Venturi-Macdonald. Tous étaient réunis à table pour le dîner habituel. Marti racontait sa journée et parlait de son ami imaginaire, un certain Clown. Derek et Casey se chamaillaient car aucun des deux ne voulait admettre avoir tort. Lizzie et Edwin s'affrontaient du regard dans une bataille sans merci tandis que Georges et Nora tentaient tant bien que mal de rétablir l'ordre.

- Les enfants s'il vous plaît pas ce soir, implora Nora.

Elle s'adressait évidemment aux aînés. Un silence inattendu s'installa.

- Derek, passe moi le sel s'il te plaît, demanda gentiment Casey.

- T'as qu'à te lever feignasse.

Suite à la remarque de son demi-frère Casey partie au quart de tour.

- Quoi ? Moi ?! Et qui c'est qui refuse de faire la vaisselle depuis une semaine ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je la faire alors que je sais que de toute manière tu finiras par céder ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Ah oui et …

- STOP !

Tous se retournèrent vers la source de ce cri, surpris. C'était Nora qui avait parler et qui enchaîna immédiatement :

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos chamailleries ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme des êtres civilisés ? C'est vraiment trop vous demander ?

Derek voulut contredire sa belle-mère :

- Mais c'est Casey qui…

Nora lui coupa la parole.

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en veux pas de tes explications. Avec Georges nous avons trouvé une solution pour arranger cette situation on ne peux plus insupportable.

Nora jeta un regard à son mari qu'on pourrait traduire par : « si tu te défiles tu auras affaire à moi » Georges prit alors la parole.

- Nous allons partir ensemble pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires !

Aussitôt des cris de joies s'élevèrent de toute la table. Il continua.

- Attendez, pas si vite, lorsque je dit nous, j'entends Nora, Marti, Lizzie, Edwin et moi.

- Je comprends pas, murmura Casey.

- Et bien, c'est très simple. Toi et Derek vous allez rester pendant les vacances seuls ici, vous allez être obligé de co-habiter et de régler vos différents et en plus cela fait une excellente punition pour ce que vous nous faites endurer depuis deux ans.

- QUOI ?

Les deux concernés s'étaient levés en même temps et avait eût la même réaction. Tout deux étaient devenus livides.

- Je ne veux pas rester avec Derek !! protesta Casey.

- On va se tuer avant la fin des vacances ! argumenta Derek.

- Maman…implora la jeune fille.

- Papa, je vais pas la supporter !! Tu veux que je meure ?! interrogea le jeune homme.

Les deux parents se levèrent en même temps et prirent un air très sérieux.

- Et bien, tant pis pour vous, parce qu'on ne changera pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas Georges ?

- Tout à fait ma chérie. Comme ça vous pourrez peut-être enfin vous comportez comme il se doit, comme un frère et une sœur qui vivent sous le même toit.

Les figures des deux adolescents se décomposèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et déglutirent.

Là était bien le problème, jamais ils ne pourraient se considérer comme étant de la même famille.

Les autres membres de la famille observaient les deux adolescents, ils ne comprenaient pas leurs attitudes. Pourquoi était-ce si dramatique ? Derek, pour montrer son mécontentement, jeta un regard noir à son père et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. On entendit jusqu'en bas la porte claquée. Nora et Georges se regardèrent, une totale incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages. Ils se rassirent et après quelques secondes, Casey se dirigea vers les escaliers pour suivre son demi-frère. Sa mère essaya en vain de la retenir.

- Casey, attends…

Sa fille lui répliqua, acide.

- C'est bon, je crois que tu en as assez fait Maman.

Et elle escalada en vitesse les escaliers. Une deuxième porte claqua.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? questionna Edwin, tout aussi perdu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va leur passer, se contenta de dire Lizzie.


	2. Chapter 1

_Héhé, me revoilà ! Je suis contente parce que…j'ai eu des reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et en plus, elles étaient positives._

Réponses aux reviews :

lily forever : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Non seulement, tu es la première à m'en avoir mis une mais en plus je tenais à te dire que c'est en lisant ta fiction « juste un baiser » que j'ai eu envie d'en écrire également. Je l'ai dévorée en une soirée. Pour Lizzie…tu verras.

t0lena : Thank you very much.

Hysope : Oui, c'est ma première fic mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris. Je suis en train d'écrire un roman policier (que je compte bien faire devenir un best-seller). *bon je sais, je m'envoie des fleurs**^^* **Cela dit, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fan fiction et je trouve cela beaucoup plus dur car il faut bien respecter les personnages (ce qui n'est pas chose aisée)

SiiSii.x3 : Merci pour ta review et je dois t'avouer que je viens seulement de comprendre ton histoire de tirets ^^ Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais donc, je ferais maintenant attention. Sinon, Je suis évidemment une fan du couple LoVe !! J'adore aussi Logan, ses répliques sont excellentes. Je suis tellement accro à VM que j'ai eu la saison 1 et la saison 2 en DVD pour mon anniversaire et je te rassure, je peux aussi en parler pendant des heures !! (je me sens moins seule^^)

Fjudy : Merci beaucoup, d'autant que cela vient d'une personne plus adulte (ceci est un compliment)

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain matin, Casey arriva au lycée dans un état déplorable. Pour la première fois, ses cheveux n'étaient pas parfaitement lissés et coiffés. Ils étaient encore trempés comme si la jeune fille venait de sortir de la douche. De plus, cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas pris un grand soin pour choisir ses vêtements étant sans doute trop pressée. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait à peine eût le temps de se maquiller et avait oublier la moitié de ses affaires de cours. La jeune fille était au bord de la crise de nerfs, jetant en plus des regards assassins à tous ceux qui osaient la regarder un peu trop longuement. Une fois arrivée à son casier, Emily lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Mais Casey, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La concernée ouvrit brutalement son casier, ignorant superbement sa meilleure amie.

- Mais enfin Casey, réponds moi ! continua Emily alarmée.

- A ton avis ? répondit la jeune fille un peu méchamment.

Casey s'appuya sur un casier proche, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Oh j'ai compris. Derek ?

Son amie se redressa aussitôt.

- Ne me parle surtout pas de lui parce que sinon je vais commettre un meurtre !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? interrogea gentiment Emily.

- Et bien, tu vois comment il se comporte d'habitude ?

- Euh…oui.

- Et bien, à ce moment là, c'était un ange innocent qui ne vivait que pour me faire plaisir.

Emily afficha une mine compatissante tandis que Casey déversait sa rage.

- Depuis qu'il a appris que pour les prochaines vacances scolaires on va rester seuls ensemble à la maison il est cent fois plus insupportable ! Il a fait toutes sortes de choses stupides pour m'énerver ! Il savait que je devais travailler alors il a planqué mon ordinateur portable mais quand il a daigné me le rendre, monsieur s'est mis à écouter de la musique de barbare avec le volume au maximum ! Après je voulais me coucher et comme d'habitude écrire dans mon journal intime lorsque j'ai découvert, horrifiée, qu'il n'était plus à sa place. J'ai dû retourner toute la maison pour le retrouver ! Ce matin, je me suis levée en retard parce que mon cher demi-frère avait débranché mon réveil pendant la nuit. J'étais ensuite sous la douche quand Derek a coupé l'eau chaude ! Pour finir, quand je suis sortie mes habits avaient disparus et mon placard était fermer à clé, sans la clé dessus évidemment…

- Ma pauvre…

Emily avait l'air sincèrement désolée.

- Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire Emily ?

- Quoi ? questionna cette dernière en ayant quelque peu peur de la réponse.

- Le pire c'est que cela fait seulement 24 heures qu'il le sait et les vacances ne sont que dans une semaine !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va sûrement se calmer. Aujourd'hui on va tranquillement aller en cours, dans tes matières préférées, tu vas éviter Derek toute la journée et cet après-midi, toi et moi on va aller faire du shopping en ville. D'accord ?

Les paroles d'Emily n'était pas vraiment très réconfortante mais elle faisait du bien à Casey. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Malheureusement pour Casey, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. La jeune fille allait en espagnol, une matière très bien, le seul problème c'est que son demi-frère suivait le même cours.

- Tu viens ? lui intima Emily.

- Attends, je n'ai pas pris mon devoir.

Casey était contente, elle avait bien fait de laisser son devoir dans son casier, là au moins, Derek n'avait pas pu lui voler !

Seulement, le sort décida de s'acharner sur la jeune fille. Elle eût beau retourner son casier dans tous les sens, son devoir avait disparu. Qui avait bien pu le lui voler ? Aussitôt la réponse hurla dans sa tête, la question ne se posait même pas ! Un cri retenti dans tout le couloir :

- DEREEEK !!!!

Le concerné, à l'autre bout devant la classe d'espagnol, se retourna quelque peu inquiet. Aussitôt Casey se dirigea vers lui comme une furie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Derek avait la désagréable impression de voir une tornade arrivée. Une fois à la hauteur de son demi-frère, elle le poussa contre le mur.

- Derek où est mon devoir d'espagnol ??? cria-t-elle.

Son demi frère prit un air détendu, se redressa de toute sa posture, croisa les bras et continua.

- Mais enfin Casey, de quel devoir parle-tu ? interrogea-t-il, ironique.

- Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que c'est toi !! Tu as été insupportable toute la soirée !! Et maintenant, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'as aucun rapport avec la disparition de mon devoir ???!!!

- Casey, tu devrais te calmer, non seulement tu as l'air ridicule mais en plus tu vas réussir à te faire coller.

A ce moment là, Casey craqua. C'était tout simplement trop et sans réfléchir sa main s'abattit sur la joue de son demi-frère. Elle voulait lui faire mal, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle. La jeune fille voulait abîmer son visage d'ange et enlever ce foutu sourire satisfait de sa bouche.

- J'en ai marre de toi et de toutes de tes idioties. Je te déteste Derek Venturi toi et ton irresponsabilité !!!

La jeune fille hurlait toujours, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle pleurait de fureur. Instinctivement, sa main se leva, voulant s'abattre une deuxième fois sur le visage de Derek mais ce dernier avait prévu sa réaction et avait bloqué son bras. A présent, il n'était plus du tout zen, il serrait la mâchoire et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le voir comme ça fit quelque peu peur à Casey. La jeune fille ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

- Et bien moi je te déteste toi et tes manies de Miss Je-sais-tout, toi et ton sérieux franchement rasoir, toi et ta façon d'être aussi énervante !!! rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il avait levé la voix. Casey essaya de lever son autre main mais Derek l'attrapa également. La jeune fille eût beau essayer de se débattre, il était bien trop fort. Elle hurla.

- Lâche moi !!!!

Heureusement pour eux, le directeur arriva à ce moment là.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Le directeur fût quelque peu choqué de voir le jeune Venturi tenir sa sœur aussi fermement pendant que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise.

- , lâchez Miss Macdonald tout de suite !

Derek s'exécuta, toujours énervé.

- Jeune homme vous allez me suivre immédiatement dans mon bureau !

- Oui, évidemment, c'est toujours moi le coupable ! cria-t-il excédé.

- Je vous ai donné un ordre, rétorqua le proviseur glacial.

Derek leva un sourcil étonné et ramassa son sac. Casey, avant qu'il ne parte lui murmura, comme un serpent crachant son venin :

- Va en enfer !

- Très bien mais tu m'y accompagne, rétorqua Derek, sur le même ton.

Cela dit, contrairement à ce que le proviseur lui avait dit, Derek partit, toujours aussi énervé, vers la sortie devant les regards choqués de sa sœur et du directeur de l'école. Le jeune homme s'en fichait, il était bien trop énervé pour aller dans le bureau du directeur. Au fond, il lui rendait un immense service au proviseur, comme ça, il ne serait pas défiguré à vie.

_Reviews ? _


	3. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà déjà ! J'avoue que je m'impressione…_

Réponses aux reviews :

Hysope : Effectivement, moi aussi je la plains ^^ J'espère également publier mon roman un jour…en tout cas merci !

SiiSii.x3 : Et bien, non tu ne te trompes pas ! Je m'inspire bel et bien de Logan pour ce Derek. Je le préfère plus impulsif…peut-être parce que je le suis également ^^ Qui sais ? Question tirets, tu es arrivée trop tôt, depuis j'ai modifié la mise en page (eh oui, je suis nouvelle moi xD). Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Sinon, serais-je la prochaine Mary Higgins Clark ? J'en doute fort car je l'admire et pense que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. (je suis également un grande fan d'Agatha Christie, incontestablement une des meilleure ^^)

t0lena : Héhé, le meurtre ne va pas tarder…. Mwahahahahaha. ( j'adore les rires maléfiques, pas toi ?). Bon, plus sérieusement, au début de ma fiction, il ne sont pas très gentils mais leur relation va évoluer…Comment ? Et bien tu verras [suspense à deux francs six sous]

lily forever : Il n'y a pas de quoi pour les reviews mais lorsque j'aime, je le dit ^^. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouve que c'est (je cite) « un délice ». Si tu veux on peux imaginer ça comme un plat au milles saveurs…accroche toi les papilles ^^ Ahahahaha…(Bon ok, je me tais)

Caroooo : Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic est appréciée…

Chouchou.S : Non, non, je t'assure tu ne te répètes pas…bon peut-être un peu mais c'est certainement pas moi qui vais te dire quelque chose ^^ Moi aussi je préfère qu'ils s'embrassent mais je veux voir leur relation évoluer (bon pas pendant 100 ans non plus ^^). C'est pour ça, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire. J'attends ton avis avec impatience…

Ch0chette : Honte à moi de m'être trompée sur le nom de famille de Casey, je suis vraiment désolée…Sinon : TU AS VU JEUX D'ENFANTS ???!!!! Alors toi, je t'aime ^^ C'est un de mes films préférés, je crois que j'ai bien dû le visionné une cinquantaine de fois. Donc, je reconnais j'y ai moi même pensé en écrivant les dernières répliques. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ^^

PS : Je donnerais le conseil du Yoga et du punching ball à Casey [promis^^]

Fjudy : Moi ?! Te traiter de vieille ?! Jamais je n'oserais ^^ C'est plutôt moi la gamine (c'est d'ailleurs ce que mon voisin n'arrête pas de me répéter. C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il a 21 ans et que je le considère comme vieux. Il a rigolé et a failli me noyer [et je sais tiré les leçons de mes erreurs passées]) Ne te vexe pas, c'est évidemment de l'humour, tu n'es pas vieille (pas plus que mon voisin ne l'est mais, s'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas ^^) Pour changer de sujet, je suis fière de t'annoncer que je peux être très perfide et machiavélique dans mon genre….Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue pour les reviews vu que…je n'étais pas au courant ! C'est donc les dernières réponses aux reviews que je met dans mon chapitre. Malheureusement, vu que je viens d'arriver (et que je suis une gamine) une question embarrassante me vient : je réponds comment alors aux reviews ?! (c'est bon tu peux rire)

**Chapitre 2**

Derek Venturi était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ressassait sa journée. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas été en cours, étant énervé après sa petite altercation avec Casey. Petite ? Pas vraiment non. D'ailleurs pour son comportement il avait eu le droit à trois jours d'exclusion. Sa demi-sœur avait eût l'immense honneur de lui remettre son mot lorsqu'il était revenu de son errance ce soir là. Non, seulement il était exclu mais en plus, il avait été obligé de passer la journée dans la ville, seul, ses parents étant persuadé de sa présence au lycée.

Décidément, il détestait Casey ! Cette fille était tout simplement insupportable à toujours vouloir tout contrôler, à tout le temps être stressée ! La voir pleurer devant ses films romantiques ou ses livres à l'eau de rose lui donnait la nausée. En plus, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lui hurler dessus, toujours les même phrases. Un peu comme une litanie sans fin : « _Derek…gna gna gna…gamin…gna gna gna…irresponsable…gna gna gna…devrait grandir…gna gna gna…_ »

Casey était tellement agaçante et pourtant elle était tellement…comment dire…tellement…_attirante_. C'est en partie pour cela que Derek la détestait, cette fille avait un pouvoir inexpliqué sur lui. Il avait beau lui rendre la vie infernale et ne trouver que des points négatifs chez elle il n'en restait pas moins, d'une façon totalement démente, fascinée et attiré par sa demi-sœur. Comme une sorte d'aimant. Non ! Stop ! Il fallait qu'il chasse ce genre de pensées de son esprit. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait extraordinairement bien ses émotions pour ne jamais rien laisser percevoir. Le pire est lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait devoir passer les prochaines vacances scolaires _ici_, _tout seul_, _avec elle_, _sans personne_. Depuis ce moment là, à savoir hier soir, il était encore plus exécrable avec elle, la tenant pour responsable de la décision de leur parents (de façon très injuste, il faut le reconnaître). De toute manière, il l'embêtait toujours, c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire remarquer qu'il existe. Mais surtout, ainsi, il lui faisait payer, il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce d'être aussi attirante et tellement détestable à la fois. Il la haïssait pour le dilemme intérieur qu'elle créait en lui mais l'adorait d'être aussi attirante. De toute manière, il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait ni celui dont elle avait besoin.

Derek se massa les tempes, décidément, il réfléchissait trop. Sans un bruit, il attrapa la télécommande et l'alluma, le volume au maximum.

* * *

Casey, dans sa chambre, était horrifiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte. Elle, la studieuse, la sérieuse Casey Mcdonald s'était faite exclue pendant trois jours du lycée ! Un affront ! Une honte ! Tout ça à cause de son stupide demi-frère. La jeune fille avait eût beau expliqué au proviseur que tout était de la faute de ce cher Derek (comme toujours), il n'avait rien voulu savoir. La seule chose qu'il avait entendu, de la part des autres élèves présents au moment de la scène, est que c'était _elle_ qui s'était dirigé en hurlant sur Derek et _elle_ qui l'avait provoqué. Trois jours d'exclusion…la fin du monde. Comment Derek faisait-il pour être aussi calme et détendu ?! Pour Casey Mcdonald, se devait être la pire honte de sa vie et même si le fait de savoir que son demi-frère était aussi exclu la réconfortait quelque peu, cela ne changeait rien à la gravité de la situation. La jeune fille en était sûre, en une heure la rumeur de sa dispute avec Derek et de son exclusion avait dû faire le tour du lycée ! Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement populaire, seulement exclure Casey Mcdonald du lycée était à peu près aussi plausible que d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'un malade mentale avec un rire psychopathe débile avait pris le contrôle et dirigeait à présent l'univers. En bref, totalement irréel !

Le seul point positif c'est que le directeur semblait avoir, de toute évidence, oublier d'appeler les parents car ni Georges, ni Nora n'étaient au courant de leur petite mésaventure. Avec un peu de chance, si elle s'arrangeait avec Derek, ils pourraient peut-être faire silence sur cet événement et partir toute la journée de la maison en faisant croire qu'il allait au lycée…

Casey savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle était prête à tout pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore. La jeune fille devait immédiatement parler à Derek.

Elle se leva d'un bond, sortit dans le couloir pour bien vite se retrouver devant la chambre de son demi-frère. Sans même frapper, elle entra.

Derek était tranquillement en train de rêver lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien le déranger ? Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?!

- Il faut que je te parle…

- Arrête de prendre ce ton où je vais croire que tu me plaque, ironisa le jeune homme.

Casey leva les yeux aux ciel. Derek, lui, coupa sa musique et se redressa. La jeune fille ferma la porte. Il la regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'imagine pas de mauvaises choses Derek Venturi !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

- Bon, écoute…en fait…j'aimerais savoir si…tu vois…à propos…

- Effectivement, c'est très passionnant, mima Derek, se moquant ouvertement.

Cela eût le don de faire réagir la jeune fille.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de m'insulter et faire preuve d'un peu de maturité pour une fois !

A ce moment là, Derek pensa : « _Qu'est-ce que je disais ! toujours la même chose… _» Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, manifestement agacé mais hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais qu'on ne dise rien à nos parents à propos d'aujourd'hui, je veux garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

- D'accord, répondit simplement son demi-frère.

- C'est une blague ?! interrogea la jeune fille, perturbée.

- Non.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Pas de contradictions et d'insultes ? Rien ?

- Absolument rien, ton idée m'arrange et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil pour cette simple question. Tu ne m'as pas demander en mariage à ce que je sache…

- Encore heureux !

Casey sortit de la chambre, satisfaite. Elle avait éviter la catastrophe in extremis…

_Reviews ? _

_Chapitre assez court et pas vraiment très intéressant, je le reconnais mais bon…vos avis m'intéresse _


	4. Chapter 3

_Bon alors, tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour cet immense et impardonnable retard ! Je sais que je suis inexcusable mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes d'ordres personnel ce qui a fait que je n'étais (et je ne le suis toujours pas trop, malheureusement) en état d'écrire une suite. Cela dit, je l'ai écrite, j'ai fait un effort. Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'elle était dans mon ordinateur mais je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite de mon récit, d'ailleurs je ne le suis toujours pas mais j'ai rationalisé en me disant que je ne pourrais pas garder cette suite à jamais dans mes documents sans la publier…Alors voilà, je m'excuse encore mille fois, et je vous promet une suite plus rapidement la prochaine fois, malgré mon état. Je voulais aussi vous dire un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant, me demandant de continuer. Je suis réellement touchée de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris (bien que je rappelle que si vous n'aimez pas, j'aimerais le savoir) Je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu tout de suite aux reviews de certaines personnes, cela fait que je ne me rappelle pas à qui j'ai répondu ou non, ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous répond pas ou si vous recevez deux réponses ! Encore merci…_

_Psychotic Jackass_

**Chapitre 3**

Ce soir là, Casey eût beaucoup de mal à dormir. Sa conscience lui répétant tout le temps que son idée était totalement stupide. La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait dû écouter sa petite voix dans sa tête. Elle savait également qu'elle risquait fortement de se faire prendre mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à sa mère et à Georges qu'elle était exclue du lycée.

Casey avait toujours été l'élève studieuse et sérieuse, une fille exemplaire et responsable en qui sa mère pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle. Certes, être exclue n'était pas non plus la fin du monde. La jeune fille savait qu'elle exagérer quelque peu mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère.

De son côté, Derek dormit sur ses deux oreilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était renvoyé quelques jours du lycée. Que son père le sache ou ne le sache pas revenait à peu près au même pour le jeune Venturi. Bien sûr, Georges serait sûrement très en colère s'il venait à l'apprendre mais Derek aurait fait comme à sa bonne habitude, il n'aurait simplement pas prêter oreilles aux remontrances de son père.

Le jeune homme devait quand même avouer que ce qui rendait cette histoire extrêmement intéressante, et il faut l'avouer, excitante, était le fait que Casey avait également été exclue. Derek était sûre qu'elle devait être morte de honte et de peur. Le jeune Venturi allait vraiment bien s'amuser demain…

Le lendemain matin, Casey eût du mal à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas affronter sa mère et Georges et leur mentir ouvertement. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 6h30. Elle devait se dépêcher ou elle allait en plus se mettre en retard ! L'aînée McDonald se leva donc péniblement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur Derek. Qu'est-ce que faisait cet imbécile debout si tôt ? La question disparut bien vite de son esprit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tenue de son demi-frère. Le jeune homme ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer noir. Ses cheveux était encore un peu mouillés. Casey ne put détacher son regard du corps de Derek. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre ce qui fit ricaner son demi-frère.

-Voyons Casey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis irrésistible.

La jeune fille vira au rouge tomate.

-Je, non…enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia sa demi-sœur.

Derek décida de l'embêter un peu pour s'amuser. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais pas trop. Une distance raisonnable les séparait encore.

-Je suppose que tu veux la salle de bain ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Casey ayant réussi a parler normalement.

Le jeune Venturi ricana encore. Il passa cependant son chemin et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il était assez satisfait d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser la jeune fille.

De son côté, Casey s'était enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait trouvé Derek mignon. Décidément, une douche froide s'imposait de toute urgence.

Une heure après, les deux jeunes étaient assis dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Une fois garé sur le parking, Derek coupa le moteur. Casey soupira.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille. On va pas rester dans la voiture toute la journée.

-Non, effectivement…répondit Derek.

Il se tourna vers Casey et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon à la jeune fille.

-Mais je sais où l'on peut aller…un endroit très amusant et où les parents ne risquent absolument pas de nous trouver.

-Quel genre d'endroit ? interrogea se demi-sœur quelque peu méfiante.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Venturi alluma le moteur et démarra en trombe ne donnant aucune explication à Casey. La jeune fille voulut protester mais pour l'instant, elle était trop terrifiée. En effet, Derek ne roulait pas vraiment dans les limitations autorisées. Ils roulèrent ainsi cinq bonne minutes. Une fois arrêtés, le jeune homme sortit de la voiture sans rien dire, Casey le suivit.

-Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on est exactement et ce qu'on vient faire ici ? questionna-t-elle, agacée.

Derek soupira.

-Suis moi Nulzilla et arrête de poser autant de questions !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une rue parallèle. Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne.

-Game-Land ? lut Casey incrédule. C'est quoi ce truc ? Un cybercafé ?

-Mais non, soupira Derek, c'est un club de jeux vidéos où tous les malades de l'ordinateur s'entretuent à longueur de journée ! Une salle d'arcade quoi.

-Quoi ? cria Casey. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? D'où tu connais cette salle toi ?

-Figure toi que de temps en temps, moi aussi j'ai envie de me détendre et au lieu de lire tes niaiseries je viens pulvériser mes scores ici, rétorqua-t-il.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il traversa la rue et entra dans la salle. Casey, à contre cœur, le suivit.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Casey fut carrément surprise. Elle se trouvait dans un vestibule où Derek accrochait déjà son manteau. Il ne jeta pas un regard à sa demi-sœur et entra dans la salle de jeu. Il passa sous une sorte d'arcade où au dessus était accroché des lampes qui pendaient sur toute la hauteur de l'entrée, faisant comme un rideau. Ces lampes rappelait à Casey les décorations de noël accrochée sur les façades des maisons. La jeune fille suivit Derek et se retrouva dans une salle presque bondée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seuls les lumières de tous les écrans et des jeux éclairaient la pièce. Quelques lampes étaient accrochées au mur et clignotaient. De nombreux canapés étaient disposés dans la pièce. Les joueurs étaient assis dessus s'affrontant, leur manette en main et regardaient leur bataille sur des écrans géant. D'autres jouaient debout à des jeux de tirs, un faux revolver en main. La plupart jouaient à des jeux de guerre. Tous avaient une oreillette qui leur permettait de communiquer entre eux. (2)Casey se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'y avait que des garçons et tous la regardait, un air étonné sur le visage. La jeune fille eût la désagréable impression d'être le monstre de la foire au monstre.(1) Derek vint la voir.

-Tu comptes rester plantée là toute la sainte journée ?

-Pourquoi tous le monde me regarde ? murmura la jeune fille.

-Parce que voir une fille ici, ça n'arrive que tous les cinq ans alors en plus une fille comme toi.

-Comment ça une fille comme moi ? répondit-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Comment dire…une fille du genre à rester étudier chez elle. Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas vraiment le look d'une cyberdépendante. Allez viens, lui intima-t-il.

Derek lui prit le bars et l'entraîna vers une caisse, enfin si on peux appeler cela une caisse, où se tenait un jeune homme. Ce dernier parla.

-Hey Tedster ! Comment tu vas ?

-Tedster ? répéta Casey surprise.

-C'est mon pseudo ici Case, lui murmura le jeune Venturi à l'oreille. Ca va tranquille, continua-t-il pour son interlocuteur. Tiens.

Derek lui tendit sa carte d'identité que l'autre prit plus quelques billets. Casey n'était vraiment pas rassurée dans cet endroit et, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de son demi-frère.

-Et ta charmante copine, elle veut jouer aussi ? interrogea le jeune homme qui fit ensuite un clin d'œil à Casey.

Oui, décidément elle n'était pas rassurée. Sur le coup, elle prit la main de Derek pour se rassurer. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne dit rien.

-Oh, vous êtes ensemble ? Pardon mec, je savais pas…continua-t-il.

Sur le coup, Derek ne sut pas trop quoi répondre mais en voyant l'air apeuré de Casey, jugea mieux de confirmer. Il passa alors son bras autour de la taille de sa demi-sœur, la colla contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Casey, elle, n'osait rien dire. De toute manière mieux valait être la petite amie de Derek à ce moment précis, elle ne voulait pas que tout les garçons la harcèle.

-Oui, on est ensemble et je ne pense pas que ma Case ai envie de jouer, pour le moment, elle préfère regarder. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je…oui…en effet, balbutia la jeune fille.

Le fait d'être ainsi contre son demi-frère la déstabilisait au plus au point. Derek, lui, était ravi, à près tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il l'entraîna alors avec lui vers un ordinateur où il rentra son pseudo « Tedster » indiquant ainsi qu'il rejoignait la partie. Il mit une oreillette et se dirigea vers un canapé où la plupart de ses connaissances étaient assises et qui, par chance, n'avait plus qu'une seule place. Casey dût donc s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les autres garçons le saluèrent, l'appelant par son pseudo.

Derek se mit donc à jouer. Malgré le fait qu'il s'en sortait très bien, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Il faut dire, essayer de vous concentrer en ayant Casey sur vos genoux ! Bon gré mal gré, Derek réussit quand même à gagner la partie. Il poussa un cri de joie.

-Je suis le meilleur !!

Casey, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi et ton orgueil…

Derek s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Hey Tedster ! Puisque tu sembles si convaincu d'être le meilleur je te propose une partie. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te ramène sur terre et te montre la vérité, ricana un jeune homme.

Aussitôt Casey sentit Derek se raidir. Il serra les poings et répliqua, acerbe.

-Non merci, je ne voudrais pas t'humilier devant autant de personnes, je ne veux pas briser tes rêves…

-Ouais, avoue plutôt que t'en a pas les tripes ! continua le jeune homme.

Derek l'ignora ouvertement et se leva d'un coup, Casey, absolument pas prévenue, tomba par terre.

-Non mais ça va pas imbécile ! T'aurais pu faire attention !

A ce moment là, le jeune homme ayant interpellé Derek se précipita pour aider Casey à se lever. Une fois debout, il lui parla.

-Mais pourquoi donc une si jolie jeune fille traîne dans ce genre d'endroit avec (il désigna rapidement Derek) _ce_ genre de garçon ?

Il lui fit ensuite un grand sourire qui ne pouvait annoncer que de mauvaises choses à la jeune fille. Aussitôt, comme un réflexe, Derek vint se placer à côté de Casey, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. La jeune McDonald ne se fit pas prier et se blottit tout contre son demi frère. Derek prit la parole.

-T'aurais un problème mec ? Si tu cherches les embrouilles tu vas finir par les trouver ! menaça le jeune Venturi.

-Les embrouilles ? questionna l'autre, feignant l'innocence, je ne faisais que parler avec cette jeune demoiselle.

-Oui, sauf qu'elle est avec moi alors pas touche et elle a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de te parler.

Puis Derek ajouta, fixant bien son adversaire et pesant chaque mot :

-Allez viens Case, y'a des mauvaises ondes par ici.

Il lui prit la main et tous les deux retournèrent à la voiture, sans un mot.

(1)Désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre cette phrase de Malcolm ^^

(2)Vous remarquerez sûrement la référence plus qu'évidente à l'un des épisodes de Veronica Mars de la saison 1…allez c'est facile ! Bon j'vous aide : Grrrrrrant(ula), ça vous dit quelque chose ? et la Silicone Mafia ?

_Reviews ?_


End file.
